disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Critic Romeo
'Food Critic Romeo '''is the 53rd episode of Season 43. Summary Just before closing time, Luna Girl is shocked to see Romeo as the food critic, but also discovers that he is trying to put her café out of business. Plot The episode begins at Luna Cafe where the last customers are seen leaving, happy and full as Luna says goodbye and goodnight to them, then thanks them for coming before closing the cafe. As she lets out a deep sigh of relief, Luna smiles for another job well done and goes to help her friends clean up the place and help Greg put away the salt and pepper shakers and up and mustard bottles. Just while Bree sweeps the floor, she hears someone at the door and calls to Luna, as she walks over to open it. Just before Luna can finish telling whoever it was that the cafe is closed, she gasps to see that it is Romeo, who has a mischievous smirk and a gleam in his eyes as Luna sarcastically asks him what he is doing here and adds that if he should be back inventing weird gadgets to try and take over the world, but Romeo explains to her that he just came here into her cafe for a cup of tea, leaving Luna to raise an eyebrow in confusion while Romeo takes a seat, leaving the others surprised by his appearance. With everyone staring, Romeo explains that it’s just his night off, and adds that even nighttime villains like him need a little break from being evil every once in a while, just when he demands for his cup of tea and with an annoyed expression on her face, Luna goes off to boil him his beverage. In the kitchen while Luna boils the water, Greg walks up to her to ask if she is okay, but Luna slightly shakes her head meaning no, as she is unsure and concerned about Romeo being in Luna Cafe, plotting to doing something horrible to it soon. With a comforting smile, Greg reassures Luna that it'll be fine and that like Romeo says, even villains need a break sometimes, like the time when Catboy invited him, her, Night Ninja, and even their minions to the Fantasy Forest Masquerade Ball. Luna remembers that time, but also frowns when she remembers the time they almost wrecked the party, but her sad feeling subsided when Greg sends her a smile, and she smiles back as she decides that maybe he's right and that she should make Romeo feel right at home, as Luna felt her friend give her a hug, which makes her blush a bit, until Greg realizes what he was doing and he blushes while laughing nervously. Later, Luna comes back with a tea set as she begins pouring a cup for Romeo and then one for herself to calm her nerves, and to help herself feel even calmer, Luna decides to have a little talk with the evil genius. So far it seems to be working for Luna as she sips into her tea then decides to ask Romeo what really brings him to Luna Cafe. Just he is asked after taking one sip into his cup, Romeo tells Luna that he has heard everyone about how delicious the cafe’s food is and is wondering why they love it so much. Luna explains that she and her friends make the food here with all their hard work, but they also put so much of their hearts into it. However, she explains that they only had the idea of building and opening this cafe because they needed to raise money for the repairs of the DJC Treehouse that was broken after a storm that happened months ago, but then it soon becomes the talk of the town and everyone was willing to come here. Impressed, Romeo decides that he should try some, leaving Luna to raise an eyebrow, just as Romeo finishes by saying that he just wants to find out if the food in Luna Cafe tastes as good as everyone says, then asks if he would have a bowl of Caesar salad first. Although she is still suspicious of Romeo, Luna decides to go make him his salad anyway. After all, Greg did say to her to make the villain feel comfortable while he’s here in the cafe. After making the salad, Luna comes back with the bowl of it and sets it down in front of romeo as he takes a fork, then inserts the salad into his mouth before chewing it, then swallowing it just as Luna asks him what he thinks as he responds that the salad is good, but a bit bland, and he thinks that some Italian salad dressing should make it more delicious as he commands Luna to go get some. Although slightly annoyed by Romeo's rude manner, Luna goes to fetch the bottle of dressing and comes back to drizzle some onto the salad. Finally, Romeo finishes his salad as he is seen wiping his mouth with a napkin and Luna asks him what he thinks of the salad now. After putting his napkin down, Romeo replies that the salad is very delicious so now, Luna says, that he can leave, but Romeo wasn't done yet, leaving Luna puzzled, as he says that he would like to try the first meal next. Trivia * The Fantasy Forest Masquerade Ball and Luna Cafe Grand Opening are mentioned in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 43 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Bree Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Friendship Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Comedy